


Celebrating

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [38]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine celebrate their first Christmas with Mei. Part of the Hearing!Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating

OPEN DADDY! OPEN! Mei signs while Blaine struggles to undo the hundreds of ties that always seem to come with every new toy Mei gets. 

SERIOUSLY, WHO MAKES THESE THINGS? Blaine signs with a roll of his eyes while Mei climbs all over him trying to pull at the doll who’s currently trapped in packaging. Kurt would help him, but he’s still putting together the dollhouse with his dad.   
NEXT YEAR, WE WILL MAKE A NEW RULE, ALL TOYS HAVE TO BE UNPACKED AND BUILT BEFORE BEING WRAPPED, Kurt signs. 

THAT’S HALF THE FUN OF CHRISTMAS, Gloria Anderson teases from her spot on the couch. IT CAN’T BE WORSE THAN THE K’NEX KIT BLAINE GOT THAT ONE YEAR. THAT TOOK THREE DAYS FOR BILL TO FINISH ASSEMBLING. 

ONLY BECAUSE BLAINE KEPT TRYING TO HELP AND MAKING IT WORSE, Bill signs with a laugh. I’VE NEVER FORGIVEN SANTA FOR THAT ONE, he adds with a glare at his wife. 

OPEN DADDY! Mei signs again, growing increasingly more impatient. 

OK, FINISHED, Blaine signs, pulling at the doll, only to discover her hair is still stuck to the box. SERIOUSLY? 

Blaine looks about ready to murder somebody as the adults all laugh at him. 

DADDY BREAK? Mei looks at the box concerned and starts pulling on the doll harder. Blaine stops her before she can rip the hair off of her new doll. 

I’LL FIX IT, Blaine signs, resuming his battle against the packaging. Kurt makes a mental note to think their gifts through next year. Anything with assembly required or too much packaging will be banned next Christmas. 

I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WON’T LET ME HELP PUT THAT DOLLHOUSE TOGETHER, Carole signs. ALL THOSE YEARS BUILDING TRANSFORMERS AND HOT WHEEL RAMPS FOR FINN…

MAYBE IF SOMEBODY HADN’T BUILT MEI’S BED WRONG WE’D HAVE MORE FAITH, Burt teases her. 

THE DIRECTIONS WERE IN GERMAN! Carole signs, indignantly. MAYBE IF YOUR SON DIDN’T ORDER IMPORTED FURNITURE AND LEAVE US TO BUILD IT ALL IT WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN BUILT WRONG. 

YEAH YEAH, Kurt waves them off good naturedly, familiar with this argument. His parents had graciously agreed to come out several months ago when they’d gotten the sudden phone call about Mei and were on the first plane out to China before they could finish her bedroom. They’d had enough time to order furniture for her room online and have it overnighted, throw a coat of primer up on the walls, and that had been that. The only reason Mei had come home to a fully finished bedroom and not a room full of boxes and a half-finished paint job was because Burt and Carole had flown up to finish the job for them. 

WHAT DOES A CHINESE GIRL LIVING IN AMERICA NEED GERMEN FURNITURE FOR? Bill asks. 

FOR STYLE, Blaine rolls his eyes at his dad. WE PICKED FURNITURE THAT GOES WITH THE DECOR OF THE HOUSE. 

Kurt shares a knowing look with Blaine, there are some things that their parents will just never understand. 

**

FAIRY! FAIRY! MEI FAIRY! Mei signs as she runs past Kurt and into the living room, Blaine hot on her heels, pretending to be a monster. Mei hurries to hide behind Carole giggling as Blaine pretends to lose her. 

"She really loves those things," Bill says, referring to the red fairy wings Mei is wearing — a gift Santa had left, one of many. 

"We read to her a lot and her favorite book has a fairy in it," Kurt explains. He stands up, attempting to help Burt and Bill with the dishes but he’s pushed out of the kitchen and back to the table. Apparently his dad says he works too hard. Kurt doesn’t have the heart to tell him that it only causes more stress to see somebody else in his kitchen. 

"She’s learning so much," Burt says. "When you guys first brought her home she could barely sign hello, everything was gestures. She barely even knew her own name sign, now look at her."

"We’ve been working really hard with her, trying to catch her up on all those years she lost. The preschool program she’s in at Blaine’s school helps a lot. She’s still nowhere near where she’s supposed to be though," he explains with a sigh. 

Parenthood hasn’t been easy for them. For as much as they prepared for a child, they’d always planned on a newborn. They’d been ready for all nighters, bottles, endless diapers. It would be tough but it would be worth it — somebody they could nurture from birth. They would be there for the first smile, first laugh, first step, they’d be there for all of it. 

They never expected to be given a toddler, especially not one who’d been deprived of any language for three years. They’d scarcely had time to think about how much different a toddler would be from a newborn when they’d gotten the phone call about Mei. They’d just jumped on the first plane to China and had brought her home. Now, Kurt can’t imagine a life without her; she is the perfect addition to their small family.

Still, his heart hurts every time he thinks of how much different things would be for Mei if they’d gotten her as a baby. He wonders what her life was like before. Were her parents loving? Did they cherish her first smile? Cheer at her first step? Did they love her until they found out she was Deaf? Is that why it took three years before Mei was placed in the orphanage? Or was she a disgrace from the beginning simply because she was a girl? He pictures three whole years that Mei could have had Blaine and him around to sign to her. How she wouldn’t have to throw temper tantrums in the middle of the grocery store simply because she doesn’t know how to communicate what she wants. There are three years of Mei’s life where she didn’t have them to love her and it kills him. Where would she be now if only they’d gotten her sooner?

"If you let yourself get caught up in how much she can’t do, you’ll miss out on all that she can," Bill says, giving him a knowing look. 

He must know how Kurt feels at every single IEP meeting—with every email update from her teachers and therapists. Blaine too had been behind in school, for years really. When he transferred to Dalton, they had made him repeat freshman year simply so that he could catch back up to his peers. Yet now he’s a college graduate from NYU, has a great job, a successful blog, is a role model to Deaf kids everywhere, and has a loving family. He’s happy. Nobody could have known that when Blaine was growing up though and his parents were being told that their son couldn’t read. 

For the first time ever, Kurt actually sympathizes with Blaine’s dad. It was always easy to judge the decisions he’d made, Kurt had met Blaine when he’d been top of his graduating class and already accepted to NYU. He’s only known the healthy, well adjusted, successful Blaine. He didn’t see the years of genuine struggle to get him to that point. He got a taste of it the first year of college when Blaine almost failed out, but it was only a small taste. That was a rough few months, the Anderson’s had years of that struggle. Kurt has years of struggle left with Mei before they will ever see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if Blaine could get through it, Mei can too. 

"You raised a good kid," he says. 

"And so will you," Bill says with a comforting pat of his shoulder. 

Who would have ever thought, 10 years ago, when Kurt was throwing napkins and storming out of the Anderson’s on Thanksgiving, that they would ever be here. Yet, here they were and he was grateful for it. 

WHAT TIME IS THE SHOW TONIGHT? Carole asks, walking over with Mei in her arms. Blaine’s in the living room with Gloria picking up left over wrapping paper and trying to organize the new mountain of clothes and toys Mei got for Christmas. 

THE SHOW STARTS AT 7. I NEED TO BE THERE BY 6 TO WARM-UP. YOU ALL CAN COME WITH ME THEN AND I CAN SHOW YOU AROUND BACK STAGE, Kurt signs. 

THAT’S GOING TO BE A LATE NIGHT FOR HER, Carole signs. 

I KNOW, BLAINE WILL BRING HER HOME AT INTERMISSION IF SHE’S TOO TIRED OR ACTING UP, he signs. THEY’LL BE AN INTERPRETER THERE TONIGHT, WE WON’T HAVE ONE AGAIN UNTIL SPRING SOMETIME. 

It had been a long debate the week before. Blaine didn’t want to be without Kurt for Christmas, not Mei’s first Christmas, not even part of the day. He’d tried to talk to his producers about it, but they’d said it was impossible for him to miss the Christmas Show. He can’t put an understudy in on one of their busiest nights of the year. He is their star, people come to the show simply to see him and — as his producers not so kindly reminded him — he’s well compensated for it. Besides, there were interrupters at this show, which meant it was the only time Blaine could come and see the show for the next few months. 

After arguments over sleep schedules, family time, and holiday traditions, they’d decided that Mei could afford to stay up late one night a year if it meant them all staying together for Christmas. Blaine would be off the next several days to deal with the aftermath that was sure to come. The show he was in was family friendly and it was something that they could all do together without him needing to take off work and piss off his boss. 

They both recognized the significance of this first Christmas with Mei and both of their parents in New York. The things they did this year set the tone for years to come. They were starting new traditions for their own family and it was a big deal. All season long they’d been working hard to start their own traditions together, from ice skating in Bryant Park, seeing the holiday train show, making Christmas and Hanukah cookies with Rachel, walking around Sebastian’s neighborhood in Brooklyn to look at the crazy lights his neighbors always put up. Dinner and a show, they’d decided, was the perfect way to end their Christmas celebrations. They’d catch an early dinner at a Chinese place something they thought was important to do so that Mei could always feel that her culture had a place in their holiday festivities, and then Kurt would head into work and his family would be there to watch and support him. 

As far as holiday plans went, Kurt thought they were on the right track. 

PAPA WORK MEI WORK! Mei signs bouncing excitedly. 

YES, YOU’RE GOING TO COME SEE ME AT WORK TONIGHT. Kurt smiles back at her. ARE YOU EXCITED? 

Mei nods her head before asking to get down, she proceeds to go over to tug on Burt’s leg and ask for a cookie. She definitely knows how to work the system, Kurt thinks. It’s no wonder why she’s been bouncing off the walls ever since her grandparents came to town. 

***

When they walk into the Chinese restaurant, they don’t know what to expect. The outside looks a bit like a hole in the wall, but he’d talked with Lucy, one of the chorus members in his show and she swears by this place. Her grandparents had both immigrated here from Beijing with the owner and her family has been coming here for as long as she could remember. If they are looking for authentic Beijing cuisine for Mei, this is apparently the place to go. 

The restaurant is divided into two obvious halves, separated by a partition. On one side, families are sitting around circular tables, a big pot sits on burners in the center. This entire side is filled with only Asian families, few of whom are speaking English. On the other side, square tables are filled with hipsters and yuppies alike, making Kurt realize that this place must have shown up on some foodie blog recently because there’s no other reason this crowd would find themselves this far off the beaten path without a recommendation of their own. There are no big pots on these tables, instead it’s the typical restaurant sights: individual servings, individual plates, menus… 

“Duck? You want duck?” An older, harassed looking woman appears in front of them, pointing to the side of the restaurant with all the hipsters and yuppies. “Must wait. No table.” 

Kurt’s not entirely sure what they want, Lucy hadn’t told them they’d have to chose a side. Mei peaks her head around Blaine’s legs, however, and her eyes go wide at the sight before her. She begins tugging on Blaine’s arm, pulling him towards the side with the circular tables and Asian crowd. At the sight of Mei, the older woman’s face softens and she gives them all an understanding look before turning to Mei and speaking to her in Mandarin. Before they can stop the woman to explain that Mei is Deaf, Mei is nodding along and pointing at things and they are herded to a table at the back of the restaurant. 

They are most certainly overdressed for the place, all wearing their nicest clothes for the show that night. So whether the people in the restaurant are staring at them because they are the only non-Asians to venture over to this side of the restaurant or because of their attire, he’s not sure, but they most definitely are watching them closely — curiously. 

CAN MEI READ LIPS? Gloria asks them as they sit down at their table. 

Kurt shakes his head while Blaine responds, THE LADY AT THE ORPHANAGE DIDN’T THINK SO. 

SHE MUST, Gloria signs as they all look over to see Mei answering the woman’s questions by shaking and nodding her head. Before they know what’s happened, their entire meal has been ordered for them and the woman is walking off. 

YOU ORDERED FOR US? Kurt asks her with playful glare. WHAT IF WE WANTED SOMETHING DIFFERENT? 

Mei just smiles and points to the pot at the center of the table. MEI FOOD. YOU EAT MEI FOOD. 

Kurt can’t help but smile as she begins bouncing around in her seat, unable to contain her excitement. 

ON THE PLUS SIDE, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME SHE’S SHOWN A PREFERENCE FOR ANY KIND OF FOOD, Blaine signs. 

It’s true. While Mei eats whatever they put in front of her, she doesn’t seem to show a preference for anything. She always plays with her food more than eats it, causing one of them to have to coax her to eat. She doesn’t ask for anything special to eat. When given a choice, she doesn’t seem to care between the two. All it all, most of the food she’s fed appears to be just fine to her, nothing special. This is the first time they’ve ever seen her get excited about anything that wasn’t cookies or cake. 

I DON’T KNOW, SHE HAS A PREFERENCE FOR ALL THOSE COOKIES GRANDPA HUMMEL KEEPS SNEAKING HER, Kurt signs, causing Burt to throw his hands up in surrender. 

They joke and tease each other while Mr. Wu — the older woman’s husband, they later learn — comes over with a kettle of water to pour into the pot and begins the process of cooking for them. He explains the different steps they need to do and watches as Burt and Bill take on the cooking. Kurt laughs as Mr. Wu shoos their hands away every time they seem to make a mistake — apparently there’s more of a science to this than simply to put all the various items into the pot and stir it up. While this is happening, Mrs. Wu keeps coming back with small plates of snacks that Kurt doesn’t see at any of the other tables, so he assumes they must be making things specially for them. He can’t complain, not when Mei looks so happy with every bite and is walking around from chair to chair, urging her family to try this and that. If he’s being honest, he can understand her excitement. The pork bun he tries is one of the most delicious things he’s ever eaten. 

He realizes, for all of the language they’ve been busy teaching her, for all of the culture she’s been learning and adjusting to, this is something she can finally teach them. It’s something familiar to her. Something she must have memories of if the huge smile on her face is any indication. He knows that she’s happy with them. He knows that she wasn’t happy at the orphanage based on the things they’ve heard from the caretakers there. There she was shy, never tried to communicate with anyone, and always seemed so scared of everyone and everything. Here in New York with them, she’s outgoing. She’s always trying to communicate with people, even is she hasn’t figured out how to do so yet. 

Coming to their family was the best thing that could have ever happened to either of them. She needed a Deaf home that could raise her and that wasn’t likely to ever happen in China. Still, he knows that coming to America was a culture shock for her and he’s happy they decided to come here today so that she could have some of the comforts of home. It’s important for her to know that they appreciate where she came from. 

SHE’S REALLY HAPPY, Blaine signs to him as the both watch Mei try to convince Burt to eat dried seaweed. 

Kurt leans in so that he can put his head on Blaine’s shoulder, who then promptly wraps his arms around Kurt, holding him close. They both watch silently as their parents’ attention is focused on their granddaughter. It’s moments like these that make him stop and appreciate all that he has. It wasn’t that long ago that Christmas was just him and his dad sitting around a tiny tree. Kurt always loved Christmas more than any other holiday, but it was also the day that he felt his mom’s absence the most. Now, when he looks around at his ever growing family, he still feels that dull pain of her absence, but it doesn’t feel nearly as lonely. He’s got Carole now, so he doesn’t have to worry over his father as much anymore. He’s got Blaine to keep him warm, and a new daughter to bring the magic back into Christmas. 

All too soon, it’s time for them to head out in order to get to the theater. They pick up the bill amidst many protests from their parents and leave a more than generous tip for the Mr. and Mrs. Wu, who had graciously taken them under their wing and treated them to a delicious feast. Mrs. Wu hands Mei a small stuffed tiger that is supposed to offer her protection and places the Pleasant Goat chopsticks — the training chopsticks with a cartoon character on the end that Mei had immediately recognized — along with a bag of dried seaweed and other snacks in his hands. She then tells them that she expects to see them the following week, to which Kurt and Blaine promise that they will be back. If it means getting Mei to eat without battle, he’ll eat here every night. 

***

Mei manages to make it through about half of the first act before the excitement of the day catches up to her and she’s suddenly fast asleep in Blaine’s lap. Kurt does his best not to watch them too much from his spot on stage, but it’s hard. They make such a cute picture, Blaine’s attentive eyes going back and forth between him on stage and the interpreters just off to the left of the orchestra. His hands stroking Mei’s hair while she sleeps soundly on his shoulder, a place Kurt knows from personal experience is perfect for napping. 

Blaine ends up staying for the entire show, knowing that if Mei’s already asleep, it won’t matter much if he takes her home during intermission or simply waits for the end of the show. Kurt knows this based on the text he receives at intermission. By the time the show is over, his parents and Blaine’s parents meet him backstage to congratulate him. Blaine had left as soon as the curtain closed in order to get Mei into bed. Kurt knows from firsthand experience how much of a nightmare it is to try and catch a cab at this time of night with most of the shows on the block getting out around the same time. He hopes that somebody sees Mei and takes pity on Blaine so he doesn’t have to stand out there all night. 

His dad invites him out for a drink after the show, but he has to decline, promising his dad they’ll do something with just the two of them tomorrow. He can’t leave Blaine at home alone on Christmas. He hugs both sets of parents and sees them into a cab back to their hotel before catching one of his own. 

When he opens the door to his house, he sees Blaine on the couch with his laptop open, no doubt working on a holiday post for his blog. 

I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN A NAP WITH MEI EARLIER, Kurt signs, hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes before crawling onto the couch and cuddling up next to his husband, who promptly shuts his laptop and pulls Kurt closer. It’s moments like this when he’s glad they decided to spend the extra money for the bigger couch, they’d never have been able to cuddle like this on the other couches they’d been considering. 

YOU WERE AMAZING TONIGHT, Blaine signs, smiling at him. I’M ALWAYS SURPRISED BY YOUR TALENT. 

THANKS. Kurt smiles, Blaine knows this role, more than any he’s had before, has challenged him in ways he’d never imagined. I FEEL LIKE I COULD SLEEP FOR DAYS. 

Blaine glances over at the large clock they have on the wall. YOU’VE GOT ABOUT 6 HOURS BEFORE YOUR DAUGHTER WAKES UP. 

I’M PRETTY SURE ANYTIME BEFORE 8AM, SHE’S YOUR DAUGHTER, Kurt teases, causing Blaine to playfully try to shove him off of the couch. 

DO YOU REMEMBER OUR FIRST CHRISTMAS? Kurt asks once they’ve settled down again. 

YOU THINK I’D FORGET? Blaine asks, giving him a knowing look while his hands begin to travel south of the equator. 

Their first Christmas together they’d both been alone in the city. Kurt had been stuck working at Macy’s, who’d claimed they couldn’t function without their best personal shopper during the busy holiday season. Blaine simply had decided he wouldn’t go home as long as his father was being a jerk and refusing to allow him to sign in the house. Blaine had spent the two weeks his dormitory was closed down at Kurt’s apartment, where they had taken full advantage of the fact that both of Kurt’s roommates had gone home for the holidays. It was the night of Christmas Eve, when Kurt’s heat had broken and they’d been cuddled up in the living room under every blanket they could find, that they’d finally gone all the way with each other. It was a Christmas neither of them would ever forget. Especially not when his dad showed up with Carole and Finn that next morning to surprise them and both of them had unknowingly answered the door in little more than their boxers and robes. 

I WAS THINKING MORE ABOUT AFTER, Kurt signs, holding back a moan as Blaine’s hands begin to massage he backs of his thighs where he’s always so sore after every show. With both of Blaine’s hands occupied, he can do little more than raise his eyebrows, a sign that Kurt should continue. 

YOU HAD CONFESSED THAT YOU WERE MISSING HOME AND I ASKED YOU WHAT YOU MISSED MOST, Kurt signs. YOU SAID YOU HAD MISSED SITTING IN FRONT OF THE FIREPLACE WITH YOUR MOM’S HOME MADE HOT CHOCOLATE. SO I PULLED UP THAT SILLY NETFLIX FIREPLACE VIDEO AND MADE US SOME HOT CHOCOLATE. 

Blaine pulls his hands away, much to Kurt’s dismay. THAT’S ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHRISTMASES. 

MINE TOO, Kurt signs, pulling his husband in for a long, lingering kiss. 

YOU KNOW, THIS CHRISTMAS HAS BEEN ONE OF MY FAVORITES TOO, Blaine explains. 

IT HAS BEEN REALLY GREAT, HASN’T IT? Kurt thinks back to the last two days they’ve spent together with their family, enjoying every part about it. From trying to explain to Mei who Santa was and why he needed cookies left out for him. To then having her sleep in their bed because she was terrified of a strange man coming into their house at night. From watching as Carole and Gloria made a gingerbread house with Mei, to the delicious smells of Bill and Burt grilling steaks on the patio for dinner. To the way Mei walked around the Christmas tree in disbelief, asking if all the boxes were really for her, finally deciding that Santa wasn’t so bad after all. 

YOU KNOW JUST ONE THING IS MISSING, Blaine signs. He scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion before Blaine adds, SOME CHRISTMAS SEX WITH MY FAVORITE HUSBAND. 

Kurt snorts, not in the least bit surprised by Blaine’s statement. Blaine’s never shy about asking for what he wants. 

I BET YOU SAY THAT TO ALL OF YOUR HUSBANDS, he teases, but nonetheless pulls Blaine up to his feet and they begin turning off all the lights downstairs and locking all the doors so that they can hurry upstairs and make sure that Blaine gets everything he wants for Christmas and then some.


End file.
